


King of the Stargate!

by millygal



Series: Fandom Character Meme [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as he didn't use tongues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Stargate!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/gifts).



> Written for wings128 for the 'Fandom Character Meme' Complete crack, total and utter in fact!  
> Her question: (12 wakes up to find themselves naked except for black leather chaps, with one wrist handcuffed to a wrought iron bed frame and 1 snoring against their thigh - how does that morning after conversation play out?)

The inside of Rodney's mouth feels like someone poured a year's worth of dirt down his throat as he cracks one eye and realises that he's sweating profusely in all the wrong places, "Oh god, what the hell did I..."

It's only as he's trying to wipe the sleep from his bleary eyes that he realises he can't get his left hand to do what he wants. Tugging sharply against his wrist, he hears the metallic rattle of steel on iron and is forcibly shoved into full consciousness, "What the..."

As he squirms round on the bed, eyeing the solid silver cuffs anchoring him in place, he squeezes his eyes shut and sends up a prayer before looking down at himself.

No wonder he can feel a river of sweat running down his ass crack, he's wearing leather fucking chaps, black, shiny leather chaps, and there appears to be the crown of a slightly balding head resting against his thigh.

All it takes is a moment of sheer panic and everything from the night before comes crashing back into his over abused memory. Groaning, twitching his wrist, he searches the room for the key to his predicament.

Coming up empty, he decides the best way out of this is the least fun thing he's going to have to do for the next million years, and that includes studying a wraith wastage system unit.

Steeling himself, Rodney reaches down with his free hand and taps gently against the soft downy hairs on the crown of his sleeping partner's head, "Ummm, Cro...Crowley is it? I uhh, is there any chance you could..."

Crowley's eyes open slowly and he realises his cheek is stuck to the leather of his latest victim's chaps. Shaking his head groggily, he turns onto his stomach and stares up at Rodney who looks about ready to chew his arm off just to get out of having to have this conversation, "Morning sunshine. Sleep okay?"

Rodney almost chokes on his tongue as Crowley's smile widens, seeping into his eyes, making the skin at the corners crinkle, "I...did we...I mean how did we?"

Crowley shifts position, settling on his bare knees, not in the slightest bit worried that Rodney can see his paunch or his overly hairy chest and tilts his head before smirking and placing a finger at the corner of his mouth, "Well, let's see. You just woke up wearing a pair of follow-me-home-and-violate-me leather trousers, you're cuffed to a hotel bed and you, I am assuming, have a bit of a sting in your throat. I'd say yes, we definitely did."

Rodney closes his eyes and begs whoever's listening not to let him throw up in front of Crowley, "Any chance you could let me out of these things?"

Crowley affects a hurt look and pouts before answering, "What, no snuggles?"


End file.
